For many in the construction and forestry industries, work efficiency, productivity, and safety are several of the considerations behind choosing what type of machine to purchase or use for a particular job. In addition to these considerations, many also have a desire to control rising fuel costs. As such, owners and operators of work machines in the construction and forestry industries are constantly evaluating ways to improve fuel savings. Some manufacturers in these industries have begun to introduce hybrid technology into their respective machines to achieve better costs, but with this being fairly new to construction and forestry equipment it is still unknown how effective these technologies will actually impact fuel costs. It is further unknown what effect these new technologies might have on machine performance and productivity.
Thus, there is still a need for new systems and technologies for controlling or reducing fuel costs without impacting the performance and productivity of the work machine.